


A trick of the light

by wintersoldiar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldiar/pseuds/wintersoldiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot drabble analysis into those long, intent, loving gazes they share when they think no one's watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trick of the light

“For god sake Cas! When will you understand?! if we don’t get the damn tablet back off Crowley, the human race is gonna be served extra crispy” Although his voice was coarse with anger and bitterness, it didn’t hide the yearning desperation that consumed him from the inside.

“That’s statistically very unlikely. The leviathan will be the real threat and as far as I know they prefer to chew their prey, not burn it” Cas stood, his body leaning vertically embracing the smooth metal of the impala. His tone remained clear and stable, his heart beat steady, seemingly unaffected by Dean’s newly risen panic.

The hunter laughed bitterly, the sound echoing uncomfortably around them. His body sunk into itself as he sighed lethargically. God he was tired. So tired.  
“You can say that again” he muttered, mainly to himself, forgetting for a brief moment that he was in the company of celestial being.

"I’d rather not repeat myself, Dean" he replied, his voice husk and sincere.

Behind the small grove of trees surrounding them, the sun began to rise, casting light over the desolate plain. A gentle breeze broke the unsteady silence, relaxing it  
As Dean spun round to face the angel behind him, time seemed to come to a halt.

At first, it was the way the light danced off his tattered coat transforming it from a hanging rag into a thing of life and beauty.  
The once dull and loose fitting cloth, now seemed to cling effortlessly to the angel’s body, emphasising the simply impeccable nature of it.

Then it was the way the flickers unwrapped his features, making them glow, filling Dean with this evangelic zeal.  
Although he’d been with many women in his time, never before had he found himself so intently studying, the swooping curves of a man’s lips.

The thought made him nervous but also filled him with anticipation; he was suddenly eager to delve into the unknown.  
His heart fluttered as he imagined pressing his mouth against Castiel’s lips; the radiating heat, his velvet touch, the sweet, musky taste of the impala beneath layers of petrichor and freshly cut grass.  
The speculation caused a gentle purr to escape him.

Finally, he gazed up into Castiel’s eyes, intending only to glance temporarily in their direction but finding himself unable to pull away.  
They shined like sapphires, the light perfectly reflecting the wave like swirls, making them roll and glisten in the sun.

The angel returned the stare with just as much raw, vulnerability, he too feeling the burning affinity between them.  
Then just like that the sun sunk behind the clouds, instantly breaking their gaze.

Suddenly, the moment was over and they were once again just two friends hanging out.  
Like that whole thing was nothing more than just a trick of the light.

But they both felt different inside; invincible, free, weightless.  
For their connection had left this them with this calming realization of what they truly desired: each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this to my tumblr (lusciousdean.tumblr.com) after reaching a follower goal. Sorry it's so short. Thanks for reading folks :')x


End file.
